Probe mechanisms of the contacting and non-contacting types on machine tools are known for performing a variety of functions. Workpieces may be probed before machining to determine the amount of stock removal necessary to attain a desired dimension. Workpieces may be probed after machining to verify final dimensions. Additionally, machine tool probes may be used to calibrate the machine or to monitor the form or dimensions of a tool.
In gear manufacturing machines, one or more on-machine probes are known for performing operations such as machine calibration and/or stock dividing. Stock dividing is the proper positioning of a partially finished (e.g. cut) gear relative to a tool (e.g. grinding wheel) prior to the initiation of a finishing cycle (e.g. grinding). For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,055 discloses contacting and non-contacting probes for workpiece probing and machine calibration wherein the probes reside on an articulated arm that is swung into and out of position. Other arrangements are known wherein a cylinder or telescoping device is utilized to advance and retract a probe to and from a working position.
However, with positioning devices such as articulated arms or telescope-like cylinders, positioning accuracy and repeatability may be inconsistent. Furthermore, as the trend in the industry is toward more compact machines, the compactness of systems on a machine, including the probing system, is likewise in need of being addressed. Additionally, simplification of probing systems is also desirable, for example, by a reduction in the number of controlled axes motions that are necessary for operation of the probing system.